bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Saga Mata Nui
Saga Mata Nui to zilustrowany blog na głównej stronie Bionicle.com, wprowadzony w pierwszej połowie 2010 roku. Narratorem sagi był Michael Dorn, który podkładał głos Mata Nui w BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy. Nowe rozdziały pojawiały się w poniedziałki i czwartki w pierwszej połowie 2010 na BIONICLE.com. Autorem Sagi jest Kelly McKiernan. Rozdział 1 Ignika]] Jestem Mata Nui. Moja pierwotna forma została zbudowana na planecie Spherus Magna ponad, sto tysięcy lat temu. Powstałem, aby zaprowadzić pokój wśród ludu na mojej planecie, ale zgubiłem drogę. Dzięki pomocy nowych i starych przyjaciół, mam ostatnią szansę, by spełnić swój obowiązek i przeznaczenie. Rozdział 2 Znalazłem się na największym fragmencie Spherus Magna, zwanym przez ocalałych mieszkańców Bara Magna Za pomocą Maski życia utworzyłem dla siebie nowe, mniejsze ciało Dzięki temu dowiedziałem się więcej o odpowiedzialności i przyjaźni niż w ciągu tycięcy lat bycia robotem. Odkryłem też wskazówki, które być może pozwolą mi uwolnić mój lud, uwięziony przez Makutę we wnętrzu mojego starego ciała. Rozdział 3 Dawno Temu... Wiele lat temu, planeta Spherus Magna była dostatnia i spokojna. Ale odkrycie potężnego źródła energii w jądrze planety sprawiło, że jej mieszkańcy zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Wojownicy opowiadali się po różnych stronach konfliktu, aż energia wyzwolona w walkach nieomal rozerwała planetę. Rozdział 4 Dawno Temu... Mądre, ale omylne Wielkie Istoty zrozumiawszy, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraziły świat, skonstruowały ogromnego stwora, którego zadaniem było powstrzymanie rozpadu planet. Jednak źródło energii okazało się niestabilne, i wybuch rozsadził metalowego giganta po całej planecie. Rozdział 5 Przeszłość Spherus Magna może stać się moją przyszłością. Aby uwolnić swój lud, muszę tylko wykonać dwa zadania: znaleźć sposób by naprawić stary mechanizm, i uzyskać pozwolenie aby go użyć. Sądzę, że ani jedno, ani drugie nie będzie łatwe. Rozdział 6 Podążam za osadnikiem Agori na daleką północ, i odnajduję zarówno jego, jak i cel moich poszukiwań, obiekt o ogromnej energii, którego można użyć jako źródła zasilania dla metalowej istoty z Bara Magna. Jest bardzo stary i niestabilny, ale jest też jest jedyną szansą na uratowanie mojego ludu. Rozdział 7 ]] Teraz najtrudniejsza część: muszę przekonać Glatorian i Agori by pozwolili mi wykorzystać swoją nową mega-osadę, powstałą przed eonami po eksplozji nieudanej maszyny. Po wszystkich cierpieniach jakie przeszli, nie chcę odbierać im nowo zdobytego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Jednak muszę o to zapytać. Od ich odpowiedzi zależy los mojego ludu, a także, jak podejrzewam przyszłość mieszkańców tej zniszczonej skorupy robota. Rozdział 8 100,000 Lat temu... ''' Wielkie Istoty ucząc się na błędach, w desperacji skonstruowały nowego, większego robota. Tę maszynę obdarzono inteligencją i wyznaczono jej misję poznawania wszechświata. Tak obudziłem się ja: jako intelekt wielkiego stwora. W moim wnętrzu umieszczono mniejsze istoty, dbające o działanie wszystkich mechanizmów. Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem jest moment aktywacji na planecie Spherus Magna. Rozdział 9 '''100,000 Lat temu... Na wszelki wypadek dodano mi zabezpieczenie w postaci sześciu wojowników Toa. Nikt nie spodziewał się, jak ważną rolę odegrają te istoty ratując niezliczoną liczbę istnień. Rozdział 10 100,000 Lat Temu... Moja budowa została zakończona na czas. Gdy opuściłem moją rodzinną planetę, Energetyczne Protodermis wyciekło z rdzenia świata i wywołało ogromny wybuch, który rzucił dwie wielkie kawałki na orbitę. Stały się one księżycami, jeden, pokryty Dżunglą nazwano Bota Magna, a drugi oceanicznym światem Aqua Magna. Pustynny świat później został przemianowany jako Bara Magna przez rozbitków. Rozdział 11 Starszy wioski udzielił mi wykorzystanie robota. Moja nowo znaleziona energia pozwalała mi przejąć kontrolę, ale ja muszę stale monitorować i doglądywać dawne systemy. Ja nie mam Matoran do uregulowania mego ciała. Maska Życia pomaga mi je opanować, ale to jest nadal trudne do kontrolowania. Mimo tego, czuję się dobrze, znów kontrolując potężne, robotyczne ciało. Rozdział 12 walczą z Rahkshi i Nektannem.]] Niejasno, mogę wyczuć swoje stare ciało stojące na wodnym księżyców. Mimo, że ja nie kontroluję go, wiem o bitwach toczących sią wewnątrz robota, którego Makuta Teridax teraz kontroluje. Toa i Matoranie których ja ignorowałem, toczą długie bitwy w woli uwolnienia się od zła, które pozwoliłem wzmocnić. Muszę im pomóc! Ale jak? Rozdział 13 Makuta czuje moją uwagę, i wiem, że doprowadzi do walki ze mną. Muszę się przygotować szybko. Po pierwsze, Muszę wysłać małe formy życia u moich stóp dla bezpieczeństwa. Następnie muszę wykonać zadanie, do którego zostałem zbudowany: ponownie zjednoczyć trzy światy z powrotem w jeden. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że ta forma robota i jego zasilanie wystarczą do tego zadania. Rozdział 14 95,000 Lat Temu... Spędziłem większość mojego istnienia, odkrywając inne światy, oglądając ewolucję kultur, mierząc i analizując taniec gwiazd i planet. Po pewnym czasie, zaniedbałem istoty wewnątrz mego metalowego ciała, ignorując ich i ich stałe kłótnie, by skoncentrować się na zewnętrznych wszechświecie. To zaniedbanie będzie mnie kosztować - i moich małych pracowników - nieskończoną nędzę i ból. Rozdział 15 95,000 Lat Temu... W środku mego ciała, pracownicy prowadzili maszyny i naprawy szkód i zmęczenia spowodowane przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat. Większość, jak Toa i Matoran, była zadowolona ze swoich ról. Ale Makuta marzyli o sławie i władzy. Moja nieuwaga dała im wiele możliwości knowania i spisków. Rozdział 16 Moc przepływa przez moje ciało, aż do moich metalowych palców, i zaczynam proces łączenia obu księżyców z Bara Magna. To jest trudny proces, który wymaga szczególnej uwagi. Nawet jak przysuwam oba księżyce na ich nowe drogi, czuję, że Makuta jest blisko. Czas zaczyna uciekać. Rozdział 17 Desperacko staram się przekonać Makutę, że musimy działać razem, że możemy uratować wszystkich i wszystko, jeśli połączymy siły. Ale jak się obawiałem, on, szalony żądzy władzy zasłaniał logiki. Obaj wiemy, że dojdzie do rękoczynów, i nie jestem pewien, czy moje nowe ciało może przyjąć karę. Moje stare ciało jest potężne, a nowe niestabilne. Ale muszę spróbować. Rozdział 18 Przed ciosami, jakie wymieniamy, czuję, że ludzie uciekają przed Makutą. Pozwoliłem skupić małą uwagę, patrząc na dzielnego Tahu i dziwnego Toa Światła walczących o drogę do wolności. Są oni ścigani przez nowe żółte Rahkshi. Makuta nie próżnował. Rozdział 19 Makuta atakuje mnie! Dzierżąc siłę z Maski Życia i mego niestabilnego źródła zasilania, jestem w stanie powstrzymać tego zła, ale nie mogę go pokonać, bez uszkodzenia mojego ludu w środku. Ta walka odrywa mnie od połączenia Spherus Magna, ale jeśli nie mogę pokonać Makutę, wszystko będzie na darmo. Zastanawiam się tylko, na jak długo starczy mi sił... Rozdział 20 Jakbym nie miał dość kłopotów, Makuta rozpoczął atak na moich przyjaciół Glatorian i Agori. Nie mogę im w tej chwili pomóc, bez względu na ich sytuację. Może jednak uda mi się odciągnąć Makutę od moich przyjaciół pierzchających u naszych stóp. Rozdział 21 1,000 Lat Temu... W końcu, moja podróż zbliżała się do końca. Jak leciałem z powrotem na planetę mojej konstrukcji, by sprostać moim ostatecznym przeznaczeniem, jeden ambitny Makuta zaatakował. Teridax zmiażdżył mój system i posłał moje ciało robota gwałtownie na księżyc oceanu Aqua Magna. Spałem tam przez tysiące lat. Rozdział 22 przybywają na wyspę Mata Nui]] 1,000 Lat Temu... Automatyczne systemy zamaskowały moją twarz, jedną z niewielu części mojego ciała powyżej linii wodnej. Fałszywy wulkan został stworzony, razem z bujnymi dżunglami, lodowymi górami, głębokimi jeziorami, pustyniami i pieczarami. Toa przewieźli Matorańskich pracowników na tę rajską wyspę, a następnie przemienili się w przywódców Turaga, by przewodzić Matoranami. Wspomnienia istot wewnątrz robotycznego wszechświata zostały usunięte ze wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Turaga. Rozdział 23 1 Rok Temu... Makuta Teridax miał jeszcze więcej planów. Nie dość, że wprowadził mnie do stanu snu, on planował wyeliminowanie braci Makuta i przejęcie mego ogromnego robotycznego ciała. Poświęcenie dzielnego Toa Matoro przywołało moje ciało do życia, ale Teridax ukradł moją robotyczną formę, zanim moja świadomość się przebudziła. Wygnany z własnego ciała, zostałem uwięziony w Masce Życia. Rozdział 24 Czuję dziwne łaskotanie od wewnątrz - to Maska Życia. Wiedziałem już, że ma ona własną świadomość, a teraz w jakiś sposób wpływa na sytuację na ziemi. Poświęcam chwilę, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje, i widzę, że Tahu się zmienia. Wokół niego materializuje się sześć części złotego pancerza, a ja przypominam sobie plan awaryjny. To świetna strategia. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki Tahu zadziała. Rozdział 25 Chwila mojej nieuwagi pozwoliła Makucie rozrzucić elementy pancerza. Widzę, jak wrogowie je podnoszą. Mogę tylko odeprzeć atak Makuty, nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić, aby pomóc Tahu. Skupiam się na walce z Makutą i ignoruję bitwę toczącą się u moich stóp. Rozdział 26 Makuta Teridax nie waha się ani chwili. Walczy, używając całej swojej mocy. Ja natomiast muszę uważać na istoty znajdujące się na ziemi. Nie śmiem wykorzystać całej swojej potęgi, obawiając się, że mógłbym je skrzywdzić. To ograniczenie sporo mnie kosztuje, a Teridax o tym wie. Nie mogę już długo odwlekać porażki. Rozdział 27 thumb|150px|Tahu nakłada Złotą Zbroję Choć zbliża się mój koniec, poświęcam chwilę, by zobaczyć, co udało się osiągnąć Tahu. Na szczęście wraz ze swoimi sprzymierzeńcami odzyskał on Złoty Pancerz. Właśnie go nakłada. Cała moja nadzieja w Tahu. MUSI się udać! Rozdział 28 Nie! Moja nieuwaga okazuje się niemal zabójcza dla wszystkich. Makuta unosi stopę, chcąc zmiażdżyć swoich wrogów, nie zważając nawet na własnych Rahkshi! Jest tylko jedna szansa, by wszystkich uratować... Rozdział 29 Choć jestem przygwożdżony i bliski porażki, czuję erupcję mocy, gdy Tahu używa złotego pancerza, by zniszczyć Rahkshi. Robaki kraata ożywiające pancerze Rahkshi obracają się w pył, a puste skorupy wojowników padają na ziemię. Rozdział 30 Makuta wyczuwa co stało się z Rahkshi, i zatrzymuje stopę w powietrzu. To daje mi sposobność zadania ostatniego ciosu. Przywołując całą pozostałą mi moc, zmuszam moje poranione ciało do podniesienia się i zadaję Makucie potężny cios w klatkę piersiową. To idealny moment: pokryty dżunglą księżyc uderza go od tyłu w głowę z potężnym trzaskiem. Ostatkiem sił odrzucam jego przewracające się ciało od mojego ludu. Zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy, obserwuję, jak gasną światła. To koniec Makuty. Rozdział 31 Choć wyczerpany, nastrajam swoje czujniki na śledzenie trajektorii obu księżyców, które spiralnym ruchem ruszają się po zaplanowanym kursie kolizyjnym. Podwójne uderzenie wstrząsa planetą Bara Magna, a pył, woda i roślinność zakrywają niebo. Spherus Magna jest znów jednością. Ja jednak mam do wykonania jeszcze jedno zadanie. Rozdział 32 Po pokonaniu Rahkshi i Makuty, Skakdi i Skrallowie poddają się. Z mojego dawnego ciała wychodzą Matoranie, by wraz z Agori, Toa i Glatorianami obejrzeć nowy dom. Muszą się wiele od siebie nauczyć. Widzę, że już zbierają się w grupy, pomagając sobie nawzajem. Rozdział 33 Ostatnią erupcją mocy dopełniam swoje przeznaczenie. Maska Życia pobiera resztę energii ze źródła zasilania, dzięki czemu zieleni się roślinność, woda tryska spod ziemi, podnoszą się góry, a piasek zamienia się w żyzną glebę. Piękno Spherus Magna znów rozkwita w całej pełni, a ja czuje, że znikam... Rozdział 34 Będziemy czcić Mata Nui w naszych wspomnieniach, tak jak wszystkich, którzy walczyli u jego boku. Ale jego czas dobiegł końca. Jego przeznaczenie już się wypełniło, lecz przeznaczenie wielu z nas musi dopiero zostać napisane. Przyjaciele, rozpocznijmy nowy etap. Kategoria:Generacja 1